In the prior art, parking assistance system by means of automatic steering was proposed. According to such a system, a vehicle can be parked at the desired parking space. With such parking assistance system, a user can choose modes of parking by the use of a switch, for example, between a backward parallel parking and a serial parking. Automatic steering of the vehicle is performed according to the parking mode selected by the switch. In regard to this point, patent literature 1 described below shows an arrangement of the switch which user can manipulate without relying on characters and pictures.